Calls and Closets
by MauMaster
Summary: You hadn't seemed quite out of the closet yet, you know?" Magnus said. Alec choked on a laugh. "I'm not, really. Literally and figuratively." Malec Threeshot
1. Calls and Closets

**Title: **Calls and Closets

**Summary: **_"You hadn't seemed quite out of the closet yet, you know?" Magnus said. Alec choked on a laugh. "I'm not, really. Literally and figuratively." Malec, CoB_

**Notes: Just a cute little Malec fic that popped into my head. I love them, they are adorable! Anyhow, this is what I perceive as the beginning of their relationship. After all, something had to have happened between the party and the "walk in the park" where Alec "fell on his neck". Hehe. Enjoy! Feedback would be really appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. Or Alec and Magnus. I wish I did...**

* * *

Alec lay down on his bed after the party, trying to rid his mind of the warlock. It was hard, of course. The colors seemed to be implanted on the backs of his eyelids.

The door creaked open and Isabelle slipped in. She still smelled like alcohol and her makeup was smudged all over her face, mixed in with tears.

"Isabelle, wash up and go to bed," he ordered distractedly. He had winked at him – what did that mean anyhow? And how had Bane known? Unless he was really that obvious, of course. But wouldn't Jace have figured it out?

He was so damn confused.

Isabelle sniffled and Alec sighed. Sending her to bed would just not work. With one final shove, Magnus left his mind completely. He had work to do – he had a hunch that Isabelle needed some big brother comforting. Oh joy.

"Come here," he said and sat up. Isabelle sat down on the edge of the bed, refusing to come any closer. "Izzy, come on, sit down." He patted the space next to him and Isabelle shook her head vigorously.

"I don't want to talk," she mumbled. "I just wanted to say sorry." She wiped at her face and the back of her hand came away glittery. Alec idly wondered if she and Magnus got makeup from the same store.

No! No, no, no, those thoughts were to be avoided!

Alec redirected his thoughts again. "About what?" he asked softly. "The mundie? It wasn't your fault that he's dumb."

Isabelle sniffed again. "No," she said. "But I am sorry about that, too."

"Then what is it?"

She bit her lower lip, which was quivering. "I don't want you to be mad at me about Magnus. I really did think you'd get along."

Alec gritted his teeth. There was that damn image again. Did he have to wear such bright colors? It was hurting his eyes, even if the image was only in his head. "He was… nice," Alec conceded. "But you know I can't –"

"Try and get over Jace?" Isabelle sounded less teary now, more like herself.

Alec turned red and was thankful that neither one had thought to turn on the lights when she slipped in. "I'm going to forget you said that."

"No, you're not because I'll say it again. You need to get over Jace. He's in _love_, okay?" Isabelle turned to face him. "With Clary."

Alec shook his head. "No way. It's happened before, he's liked other girls like this."

"Point in question – girls. Alec, please! If you won't say it for me, say it for yourself. Jace won't fall for you." She still hadn't come any closer to him, but was wiping her eyes again.

Alec's stomach clenched. How dare she say those things? It was none of her business what he said or thought or did, was it? It wasn't her job to set him up with people, especially when he didn't want to be set up!

"People change," Alec murmured. "I liked girls before."

Isabelle laughed. "You _thought _you liked girls. You've had one 'girlfriend' and it was a puppy crush with your penpal from Idris."

Alec's mouth dropped. "Hey, keep Aline out of this!"

"You two were going out for a while, weren't you?" Isabelle asked. "Did you ever tell her the real reason you broke up with her via letter?"

Alec glared, even though she couldn't see it. "Do you think I'm dumb? What would the Penhallows have said if they knew I dumped their daughter because I like guys?"

"I don't know, probably something along 'Oh, that's a shame, but it doesn't matter to us.'"

Alec laughed bitterly. "Of course it would matter. It matters to everyone, even you. Even me."

"It doesn't matter to me," Isabelle insisted.

"Yes it does, or you won't be so adamant about finding me a date. You know you can't support me so you're just trying to find someone who can do it right!" Alec didn't know where that was coming from. He clamped his hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to yell at Izzy. He hadn't wanted to, it just came out.

Isabelle stood slowly and turned around to face Alec. Her voice cracked. "That's not how it is. I just want you to be _happy_. But if you're content to be miserable and alone, even when there are perfectly nice people out there who will understand and love you back – well, I suppose I should let you."

Alec stood but she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

"Isabelle!" he shouted after her. "Isabelle, I'm sorry, I didn't mean –"

A door slammed and Alec sunk onto the bed again. He ran his hands through his hair, feeling the slight tremors in his fingers. God, that had been out of line. He knew she only wanted to help, but it was just so _frustrating _sometimes. She didn't get it, she just didn't. She wasn't in goddamn love with goddamn Jace. And even if she was, it wouldn't be so difficult and awkward for her.

Like she said, Jace liked girls. And even Alec had noticed that his sister was most definitely _a girl_.

"Alec, why is Isabelle crying?"

Alec's head snapped up. Hodge was standing outside the door peering in at him.

"Uh," he said unintelligently.

"Did you two have a fight or something?"

Alec shrugged. "I guess."

Hodge sighed. "May I come in?"

Alec hesitated, then nodded his head. Hodge sat down beside him grimly. "What's wrong?"

Alec paused again. He had never stopped from telling Hodge his problems. The man usually had some very sound advice. But this was something he had never confided in anyone but Izzy with. How to word it correctly…?

"Isabelle is trying to set me up with… someone. But I like somebody else. Only h- I mean, this person would never like me back." Hodge opened his mouth to argue, but Alec put up a hand. "No, I know for a fact that they would never like me back. Trust me. We don't have the same… sexual orientations."

Hodge patted his hand sympathetically. "Ah, I understand. I was once head over heels for a girl. Found out later on that she had a girlfriend."

Alec looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. She was a Shadowhunter. Her girlfriend was a vampire. I don't really know how they worked out, when her parents found out, she left Alicante. Never saw her again."

The hopeful rising of his stomach dropped again, twisting into knots. "Oh."

"It's okay, that's not usually the case, your parents aren't like that," he assured him. Alec wanted to shout. Who else knew? He was shocked that Jace hadn't said anything yet. Then again, he was probably too self absorbed to notice. "Go on," Hodge urged. "There's more, isn't there?"

Alec shrugged. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Hodge shook his head. "That won't help. Does it have anything to do with this warlock party you went to? Which, by the way, I am very disappointed that you agreed to." Alec and Isabelle had already been through their humungous lecture. Neither had been able to quite meet Hodge's eyes after he was finished chewing them out for it.

"Sorry." Alec muttered. "It was necessary. We wanted information, not partying." Magnus appeared in his mind again and Alec almost screamed in aggravation. Why did he keep popping into his head? And why did the knot in his stomach tighten every time?

"Does it?"

Alec nodded and leaned into Hodge's shoulder. "It had everything to do with the party," he admitted. "Clary's in love with Jace – it's so obvious – and the mundie got turned into a rat and nobody knows where the hell he is and Isabelle tried to get me set up with a warlock and –" He clapped a hand over his mouth for the second time that night. He hadn't meant to go on that much. "Shit."

Hodge didn't seem to hear. "It'll all work out in the end. It always does. Okay, Alec? Why don't you distract yourself with something?"

Alec furrowed his forehead. "With what? I can't go to sleep right now, I'm nowhere near tired."

Hodge glanced around the darkened room. "Why don't you do your laundry? This place is a mess." He nudged Alec's pants from that night with his foot precariously, as if something would crawl out and eat him.

Alec laughed. "We'll see."

Hodge ruffled Alec's hair. "I'm going to go check on Isabelle. You're going to be okay?"

Alec sighed. "I guess. Thanks."

"It's my job," Hodge murmured. "To watch after you kids. Who knows what would happen if I didn't?"

"We'd have died years ago from reckless decisions and Isabelle's cooking."

Hodge laughed as he walked out, his gravelly chuckles sounding off the Institute walls.

Alec reached over to his lamp and switched on the light. Hodge was right – his room _was _a disaster. He was no Jace when it came to cleaning, but maybe if he picked up a little, he'd have something else to focus on. Something besides the warlock.

Alec bent over to pick up his clothes from the day and a piece of neatly folded paper fell out of his back pocket. Frowning, he picked it up and read it.

His face burned as he read the numbers. What the hell? He hadn't thought that when Magnus said "Call me," he meant it! And furthermore, when had that paper gotten into his pocket? Apparently, the phouka wasn't the only person at the party that seemed particular to his highly personal areas…

Alec dropped to the bed, reading the note again and again, soaking in the words.

_If you ever want to chat or meet up, just call. Anytime, anywhere. Just don't tell Blondie, he seems like an asshole._

_But really, I'm up for chatting about anything. Conversation is certainly welcome._

_- Magnus Bane_

Maybe Isabelle was right. Maybe he was just going to drive himself insane over Jace. And who said that he and Magnus had to be anything more than friends?

In what felt like an act of foolish bravery, with adrenaline pumping through his veins, Alec got up and crossed the room to shut the door. He grabbed his cell phone off his dresser and dialed as he kicked the door closed. Just to be sure, he retreated into his closet as well and shut the door. Only the glow from under the door gave him light.

He settled onto the floor uncomfortably while he waited for someone to pick up.

The phone rang several times before Magnus answered, groggily. "No, I am obviously awake. Yes, I will take a job. And yes, definitely, it will be expensive for waking me up. What do you want?"

Alec bit his lip, worried that he might be angry that he woke him up. "Um. Magnus… Bane?"

"That would be me."

Alec took a deep breath. "It's, uh, the Shadowhunter from the party."

Magnus groaned and a sense of embarrassment and dread fell over Alec. He hadn't meant it, he had probably been drunk when he gave him the number, holy shit, this was the worst night of his life…

"You again?" Magnus asked. "First you wake me to find out things about the vampires, then you_ call _me…"

Alec hadn't said anything about the vampires to him. He laughed almost unwillingly, he was so relieved. "What? You must be talking about Jace. I'm… I'm Alec."

Magnus seemed to perk up. "The one with the blue eyes?"

Alec nodded, but then remembered that he was on the phone. "Erm, yes. Yeah, that's me."

"Oh, hi!" Magnus said. "Sorry about that, I wasn't quite awake yet. Still, I'm surprised you called."

"Oh. Um, you are?"

Magnus laughed. "You hadn't seemed quite out of the closet yet, you know?"

Alec choked on a laugh as well. "I'm not, really. Literally and figuratively."

"You're sitting in a closet," Magnus said in monotone. "Do I want to know?"

"Um, yes. I mean, no. Do you?" This back and forth, though no real conversation had occurred, felt natural and easy for Alec. It was a surprise, but a welcome one regardless.

"Sure."

"I don't want anyone to walk in and see me on the phone with you," he admitted. "Only my sister knows, and I just sort of flipped out at her because of all this, so… it would be awkward."

"Ah," Magnus said. "So you're not out yet?"

"No," Alec said.

Magnus made a sound that seemed like a huff. "That ought to change soon."

"Erm…"

"I'm not hitting on you," Magnus assured him. "God, I seem to have to say that a lot… Almost every damn person I meet. Even women."

Alec shrugged, though Magnus couldn't see him. "You seem that way a lot."

"I guess I do…" Magnus was reproachful. "Anyhow, it'll be better for you once you come out. Just in general. Then you won't have to hide in closets anymore."

"Right," Alec sighed. "So… I'll be honest. I don't really know why I called. It was just sort of blind impulse and I'm sorry I woke up you, I'll just –"

"No, no, it's fine," Magnus interrupted. A door opened and shut. "I'm up for a chat. What's your favorite color?"

"Where are you?" Alec asked, instantly suspicious.

"A closet."

"By the Angel… Why?"

"Because I wanted to try and find the appeal that you seem to have for it. You never answered my question, by the way."

"Black," Alec answered. "It's the only color I own. How about you?"

Magnus snorted. "Black? That's pathetic. I like a variation of colors, I don't pick favorites."

"I could tell," Alec said. "Favorite place to hang out?"

"The closet," Magnus teased.

"Shut up, I told you, it's for safety measures. I don't want Jace coming in and taunting me for the rest of my life."

"It seems like he already does that," Magnus pointed out. "But –"

A door in Alec's room opened. "Sh, someone's coming," he whispered.

"Alec?" It was Isabelle and her voice was unsteady again. "Alec?"

Shit. He wanted to apologize to her but how could he do it when he was currently sitting in a closet? Furthermore, he didn't want to hang up on Magnus just yet.

"Alec, I know you're in here somewhere!"

"Is that your sister?" Magnus asked.

"Sh!" Alec hissed, but Izzy must have heard him. She gasped and flung open the door.

"Alec?" she said uncertainly.

His cheeks were burning and he was glaring at the phone. "Nice going, I'm busted."

"At least you're out of the closet, darling," Magnus joked. A door opened and closed again. Then a bed creaked. "So am I now. Sorry, I don't see the allure. Are you going to hang up now?"

"I may," Alec muttered.

Isabelle's eyes grew wide. "Is that Magnus Bane?"

Magnus heard her. "Why yes, it is. Is that drunk Shadowhunter who got a mundie turned into a rat?"

Isabelle's mouth dropped open and Alec rushed to defend her. "I mean it, I'll hang up. Leave her alone, you supplied the drinks."

"That I did."

Isabelle squealed. She obviously hadn't been shocked at the blatant insult, but at the speaker. "Oh my gosh, forget everything I was going to say, you two keep talking!" She clapped happily and turned to leave the room, but Alec grabbed her elbow.

"Uh uh, I don't think so. Sit, Izzy."

"No, no, don't hang up," she pleaded and disobeyed. "Please, please? You're smiling, Alec! Don't hang up!"

"I'll call you tomorrow?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, his throat dry. "Tomorrow is good."

"How about not in a closet next time?"

Alec considered, knowing that he wasn't just referring to the actual location of his closet. "I don't think so."

"Oh well. Well, I guess - Chairman Meow, off the bed! I guess this is goodbye?"

"Yeah. Bye."

Isabelle was beaming when Magnus answered. "Talk another time."

"Yeah. Sure. Sounds… nice."

They hung up in a rather anitclimatic moment. As soon as the phone was off, though, Isabelle let out an earsplitting shriek.

"Oh my gosh, that was so cute! You two are perfect, oh my god! Are you going to go out? Are you going to date?"

"Isabelle," Alec said in a low voice, attempting to calm her down. "We're going to talk tomorrow. That is it."

Suddenly, he was being crushed in an unexpected hug. "I'm proud of you." Isabelle murmured in his ear.

Alec hugged her back, but his mind was only half there. The other half was picturing the warlock again, sitting in a closet just to make him laugh. Once you got past the shocking colors, Alec considered, he was pretty good looking, too. More than just pretty good looking, even.

"Thank you for doing this," she added. "For yourself."

"No," Alec said. "Thanks for slapping the sense into me."

Maybe, he thought, just maybe the next time he spoke to Magnus he'd be out of the closet. Physically, at least.

* * *

**Notes: **Well, I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feedback is greatly appreciated. If you do review (anonymous reviews welcome), there are just a few things I'd like to know - did you enjoy it? How do you think I characterized them (was it off or on or almost there)? And finally, would anyone be interested in a follow-up/sequel with their "walk in the park" and maybe, just maybe, the end of CoB when Magnus comes to heal Alec?


	2. Promises and Programming

**Title: **Calls and Closets

**Summary: **_"You hadn't seemed quite out of the closet yet, you know?" Magnus said. Alec choked on a laugh. "I'm not, really. Literally and figuratively." Malec, CoB_

**Part Two: **Promises and Programming

**Notes: Well, I had intended to post all these little oneshots separately, but I think compiling them would be a good idea. Unfortunately, this meant that the section I LOVED writing had to be postponed - because I can't post from CoA until CoB is done. There will be only three parts (as far as I know right now). This isn't my favorite thing I've written. In fact, I don't like it much because it was rushed and sort of shoved together. But I think the next chapter is worth it. This is the healing scene, which is less healing and more before the battle. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. Or Alec and Magnus.**

* * *

Alec sniffled against the greenhouse. He _hated _his allergies, _hated hated hated _them, but everyone was milling about inside and he didn't want to risk getting walked in on by Jace – or worse, Clary, the nearly mundane who seemed to think she knew everything about him. Isabelle was bad enough.

He punched in Magnus's number and held it up to his ear as the dial tone turned into a ring.

"Magnus Bane the Magnificent speaking, how may I help you?"

"Since when has Magnificent been part of your name?" Alec questioned and reached for a tissue urgently. "_Achoo!_"

"Alec? Is that you?"

"Yeah," Alec said and wiped at his itchy eyes. "Sorry, I have allergies."

Magnus made a sound that sounded like he was considering something. "I might be able to find a spell about that."

"No, no, don't bother." Alec tried to hold back another sneeze. "I usually don't even come in here."

"What?" Magnus feigned mock surprise. "You're not allergic to the dust bunnies in your closet?"

"Oh, haha, very funny," Alec shot back. "I'm in the greenhouse. Ugh, I hate plants." He sat down against the glass wall, wondering idly why there was an apple core on the ground nearby.

"Why are you there, then? Did rat boy take the closet?"

"No, he left, thank god," Alec said.

"Why are you calling again?" Magnus asked with the nonchalance of someone observing a manicure.

Alec shrugged. "I said I would. If you're busy –"

"Oh, I'm not," Magnus said hurriedly. "One second. Hey, you lot, don't drink too much! I'm going into another room, I have an important call to take!" A door shut on his side of the line.

Alec sneezed and wiped his nose. "You _are _busy," he accused.

"I see these people almost every day," Magnus excused. "I've only talked to you over the phone once before."

"But if that's business –"

"It's not," Magnus cut in smoothly.

"Promise?" Alec asked. "I don't want you to lose a job because of me."

Magnus laughed. "I don't do promises," he said. "But I can safely assure you that I will not lose business due to you. If anything, I would gain some with such a cute guy by my side."

Alec flushed, but the moment was ruined by another sneeze. "I hate this place," he said again.

"Then why not come over here?" Magnus suggested. "It's just a few werewolves and warlocks over, they're pretty laid back. Except… well, I wouldn't cross this one guy, he's been around almost longer than I, such a pain in the ass, it's like he's got a stick up there. I don't know why I even invite him over…"

"Common courtesy?"

"No, I don't do that," Magnus said. "I guess it must just be because he's the only one I don't have to remind that he's not indestructible. The others are idiots."

"You don't do a lot of things," Alec commented. "Promises, common courtesy… What _do _you do?"

"A lot of things." Alec could almost see Magnus grinning slyly. "Or _people_ you might want to say."

Alec shifted in his spot uncomfortably. "You're crude sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"Just… I don't know, you make a lot of innuendos. With the stele at the party and you know, just everything."

Magnus made an annoyed sound. "Of course I do. I've had a while to think them up. I bet _Jace _uses just as many."

Jace popped into Alec's mind, Jace's excitement, the way he looked at the redheaded girl, the way he wanted Jace to look at _him_. "No," he lied.

"Right. You mean he doesn't use them on you."

Alec sighed. "Yes. _Achoo!"_

"Are you _sure _you're okay?"

Alec sniffled. "Yes, I'm sure. Listen, I actually called for a reason." He blew his nose as quietly as he could.

"To confess your undying love for me that burns like a flame in your heart?" Magnus sounded utterly overdramatic and Alec was sure he knew it.

"No," Alec said quickly. "We know where the Cup is."

There was the sound of something being set down loudly, and then coughing. "Shit, Alec," Magnus said in the middle of gasps. "Don't _say _things like that when I'm drinking something!"

"I didn't know you were," Alec said. And sneezed. "Sorry."

Magnus managed to get his breath back. "Don't you _ever _tease like that again," he ordered. "Or I swear, I'll lock you in that closet and you'll never come out." He paused. "Actually, you probably wouldn't mind that. I'll lock you in that closet with rat boy. That's good punishment, and he's probably there, too."

Alec's cheeks were hot. "I mean it! We know where the Cup is. We're going out to get it soon."

"Forgive me for asking, but where is it? And how'd you figure it out?"

Alec shuddered. "Clary," he said simply.

Magnus made a noise of content. "Hm. Good. I didn't damage her too badly, then."

"What's your definition of too badly, then?" Alec asked. "Because she seems pretty messed up to me."

Magnus made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Now, now, Alexander, jealousy isn't becoming. Just because our lovely, conceited friend Jace likes her –"

"You don't even know Jace," Alec interrupted. "He doesn't like her."

Magnus made a disbelieving sound.

"Okay," Alec gave in. "He _loves _her, whatever, does it matter?"

"No, not really," Magnus said. "I just like hearing you squirm. So… the Mortal Cup, huh?"

"Yep."

"You're really going for it?"

"Before Valentine's cronies do."

Magnus took in a sharp breath. "You know, Alec, your parents –"

"I know," Alec muttered miserably. "I know, they were part of the Circle. And so was Jace's dad."

"I've met your parents, you know," Magnus said offhand. "I have an excellent Clave record for holding prisoners."

Alec wondered what he was trying to tell him. That he'd tortured his parents? Held them under arrest for the Clave until their exile? He couldn't remember that time. He had only been three. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, most importantly, if you ever need someone to magically lock up Clarissa, call me and she's out of the way." Magnus laughed, but Alec didn't find it too funny. Did he have to keep bringing her up? "But seriously, they were good people. I mean, after your mother got over the fact that I was a Downworlder and her son was in my apartment-"

"I was there?"

"Of course, where else would you be? They weren't going to separate you from your parents. I don't remember you much, to be honest. Your mother took you into the guest room and you both stayed there for most of the time." Magnus paused. "I remember you had a blast watching TV, though. I don't think you had ever seen one. It was your first time out of Idris."

Alec was quiet. He tried searching his mind for this instance, for even a glimpse of the colorful warlock in his childhood memories. "I can't remember. Why can't I remember you?"

"You slept most of the time," Magnus supplied. "Your parents were afraid it might be traumatic to such a young mind." He snorted. "Like playing catch would have been traumatic. There wasn't much to do in the apartment. It was as much of an imprisonment of them as it was to us. I couldn't go out without taking them both, and therefore, you. And Mayrse didn't want to be seen with me, obviously."

"I'm sorry," Alec said quietly. He hadn't sneezed for quite a bit, maybe – "_Achoo!_"

"Bless you," Magnus said for the first time with a laugh. "You know, you and your mother are very similar."

"Really?" Alec wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Usually, he considered it a compliment, but with the way Magnus was speaking, he wasn't sure.

"Yeah. Closed off, sort of standoffish most of the time, don't like being with me in public… I didn't like her much. She seemed very coldhearted."

"Oh."

Magnus continued. "But then I saw her with you and I changed my mind. She reserves her warmth for the people she cares about. That way they can get the best of it."

"I guess she does," Alec said softly. He remembered all the bedtime stories and songs she would sing and the laugh she would make when he was little and tried to tell her a lame knock knock joke. How she let him hold Isabelle the baby even though he was only four years old and reminded him that he was a big brother and had responsibilities. The smile when he showed her his first Marks.

She had never been cold to him, ever, even when he went to show her the most miniscule things. It had been the same with Izzy and Max, and eventually Jace.

"What I'm wondering is – when did you decide that you cared about me?" Magnus asked.

Alec was almost rendered speechless. "What?"

"You're cold to Simon and Clary. You're not cold to me and Jace and your sister. When did you start to care? You're the same as her, Alec, I can tell."

"I don't," Alec murmured, though it was a struggle. "I don't care."

There was silence on the other end. Alec could make out some shouting and glasses being banged before Magnus spoke again. "I really like you, Alec," he said and it sounded painful to admit. "I've been trying to hold back because I know you're not ready for that kind of thing. But it would be nice to know if you liked me back."

Alec couldn't respond to that. He didn't know how. He'd never had somebody _like _him like that before. And he had only ever liked one other person himself. What was he supposed to say? He tried to think of what Jace would do, but it was all too confident, too cocky, for him to ever pull off.

"Magnus, I'm sorry, I just – _achoo!_" Alec paused to wipe his nose. "I'm not ready."

"And when will you be ready?"

Alec frowned. "It's been what? Two days? Slow down, please."

"It's because of Jace, isn't it? You're not like him at all, he doesn't like you that way, you don't have a chance with that –"

"Stop it!" Alec said before Magnus could insult Jace. "Just stop. I'm just not ready. Give me a break, I've never…" He trailed off. The words that had once been so concrete in his mind floated away.

Magnus huffed. "Fine. I'll be patient."

Neither said anything for a moment.

"You're scared."

Alec swallowed. "A little," he admitted. "Jace and Isabelle… they'll throw themselves in front of anything without hesitation, This is the Mortal Cup… they're going to get hurt and I don't think –"

"I'll handle it."

Alec's mind felt slow. "What? _Achoo! _Sorry…"

"Send me a fire message if anyone gets hurt. I can be over in five minutes or less if needed."

Alec narrowed his eyes, even though Magnus couldn't see. "And exactly how much are we being charged for this?"

"Nada."

Alec's jaw dropped. "_Nothing?_"

"That's what nada means, isn't it? Nada, zip, zilch. I charge you nothing. Just… try to be careful, okay?" Magnus was heard taking another gulp of something. Alec stayed very quiet so he wouldn't make the warlock choke again. "I know you want to take it slower, that's okay, but I still don't want you getting hurt. For Nephilim, your family isn't so bad."

"Really." Alec was disbelieving.

"Yeah. Really. Except that Jace kid and he doesn't count as family, he's not a Lightwood."

Alec smiled. His eyes were starting to itch now – stupid allergies! "Thank you," he said. He wasn't sure what else to say.

"Promise me you will, though."

"You don't do promises. Why should I?"

"Please, Alexander, don't be stubborn."

Alec raised his eyebrows. The full name was a bit much. Magnus could have just said please. Besides, it wasn't like they were going to get hurt. Jace was too good to let anybody get injured on his watch. "I promise I'll send a fire message if anyone gets hurt."

"Swear."

Alec gritted his teeth. "I swear on the Angel that a fire message will be sent if anyone gets hurt."

Magnus made a noise of content. "Good. I'll keep an eye out for it."

"Magnus Bane, you have got to be the most irritating man on Earth."

"That's my goal, darling. Let me know how it goes even if nobody is hurt, okay? I'd like to –"

"Alec?" Hodge's voice rang out in the greenhouse. Panicked, Alec snapped the phone shut and stuck it in his front pocket. He put a hand over the vibrating pocket.

"Over here!" Alec said and stood. He brushed his clothes off and the leaves and dead petals fluttered to the ground.

Hodge reached him only a minute later, his face twisted into confusion. "Were you just talking to Magnus Bane?"

"No," Alec quickly lied, but the phone was still shaking.

"I just…" Hodge shook his head. "Neer mind. I'm getting old. You should go take a shower, get some of those allergens off you."

Alec smiled, more at the fact that the phone had _finally _stopped and less at Hodge's words. "It wouldn't do to sneeze all over the Cup," he muttered.

Hodge paused and looked around, as if he were being spied on. "Be careful, Alec," he said softly.

Alec set his jaw. Everyone kept assuming he wouldn't be careful. He was always careful – that was why he was such a bad fighter! That was why Jace, a full year younger, was one of the most praised Shadowhunters in their age group and he was just there. The sidekick. Sure, he was Jace's parabatai, but when was the last time he actually did the fighting and not the clean up?

"I will be," he said, but it was another lie. He wasn't going to be careful this time. He was going to do something.

He was going to be like Jace.

* * *

Alec woke to cold fingers on his bare torso.

A part of him wanted to jerk up, to yell out in surprise, do anything but lay there with his eyes shut, but it hurt too much to even think. He did manage to gasp.

Someone chuckled beside him. "Just a minute." Magnus's voice was smooth and silky and Alec's muscles relaxed. It wasn't some demon planning to cut him open and eat his insides or something.

A lightening bolt of warmth went up his spine. Alec's hands curled into fists against the pain, fighting a scream.

"Okay, you're good for now."

Alec didn't open his eyes or relax in any way. "What happened?" His voice was completely shot. His throat felt like it was being sanded down.

The cool touch moved from his chest to his hand. Magnus slowly worked his fingers into Alec's fist, loosening the grip. "Relax," he murmured. "You need to relax if you want to heal."

"What happened?"

"You got poisoned by a demon." Alec felt a sweaty strand of hair be swept off his face. "Someone sent a fire message to me. Like I requested."

"I didn't tell anyone though."

"Hodge Starkweather sent it," Magnus said. A sharp knock on the door was followed by Isabelle's shouts.

"Magnus? Magnus, _please _let me in. You can't make me stay out here. I heard him talk he's awake. Please?"

Alec heard something be shifted.

"Come in, Isabelle," Magnus said finally. "But try to be calm."

The door creaked open.

"How are you feeling, Alec?" Isabelle asked softly and his now unclenched fist was taken by her small one.

"Like I was poisoned by a demon," he said with a tiny smile.

Isabelle gave a little teary laugh. "I'm so glad you're _alive _and okay. Magnus said… he said…" She sniffed. "Said that another few minutes and even he wouldn't have been able to save you."

Alec cracked his eyes open a slit to peer at her. "I'm okay," he swore and squeezed her fingers. "I'll be fine. Where are Jace and the mundies?"

Isabelle straightened up. "I don't know," she admitted. "Jace just… disappeared and Clary ran out to someplace. And Simon –"

"I don't really care about him."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "You asked about the mundies. Plural. But I guess you don't care about Clary much, either."

He tried to shrug. "I don't want her dead anymore, but if she's not around I don't particularly care, sure."

Alec shut his eyes again. Magnus had stepped back, retreated to give the siblings space, but the color still hurt to look at.

"Jace will be okay, I'm sure," Isabelle said confidently. "Hodge is gone, too. I don't know what happened – I guess his curse got lifted or something? But maybe they went together."

Alec laughed. "If Jace took Hodge out for his first time in sixteen years, I'm concerned more for Hodge than Jace."

Isabelle giggled, too. "Me, too."

"May I?" Magnus asked Isabelle graciously for something.

Isabelle took a step to the side and dropped his hand. Magnus picked it up a second later and stretched out his arm.

"Ah," Alec went, his eyes stinging. "Ow, don't do that!"

Magnus spread his fingers around his elbow and another shock went through. "I have to do it in segments," he explained. "You're still a little poisoned, but the worst is out. I got it away from your heart. And I can't use too much magic on you at once."

"Could you give me some _warning_?"

"No. Hearing a Shadowhunter admit that they're not powerful enough to avoid pain makes my day."

"I didn't admit any –" Alec gasped as Magnus tested his arm, bending it and straightening it again.

Magnus set it down gently and laid an ice pack on it. "That, darling, was just your confession of pain. Try to open your eyes."

With a sigh, Alec opened them slowly. Everything swam for a few seconds before snapping into their proper place.

"Isabelle, help him sit up," Magnus ordered. He brought a cup to Alec's mouth. "Drink this."

Alec gulped the liquid helplessly, unsure what sort of potion the warlock was shoving down his throat. It turned out to be water and it felt good. He grabbed for the glass and tipped it more into his mouth. It was empty too quickly.

"Now this." Magnus handed him a purple liquid. Alec eyed him carefully.

"It's purple."

"Is there a problem with that?" Magnus narrowed his eyes so that his glitter eyeshadow was more prominent. "I happen to like purple."

Alec blushed. "I just… I just didn't realize that potions came in pastels."

Magnus and Isabelle exchanged a look, each smiling to themselves.

"Take it. It'll help you sleep."

Alec obliged and within minutes was fast asleep.

* * *

When he woke up again, he was fully clothed. He could open his eyes easily.

Magnus was sitting in the chair beside him, sweaty with glowing hands as they worked over his legs. He looked distressed, even scared.

"What's wrong?"

Magnus started, his fingers trembling a little. Nervously, he turned to Alec. "Move your legs," he said in a shaky voice.

Alec frowned. "What?"

"Move them, Alec, for God's sake, move them. Kick me if you want."

Alec didn't want to kick the man. He shifted his leg slightly to the side and then shifted the other. "They're fine. Why?"

Magnus slumped in relief. "The poison got really bad over there. I… I thought I had gotten the worst out but once you were asleep, you started thrashing your arms and I checked you legs, they were turning…" Magnus gulped and shuddered. "They're not looking so good still. But better." He pursed his lips. "I was starting to think I would have to amputate."

"Can you do that?"

Magnus looked at Alec in all seriousness. "I've performed the surgery before, if that's what you're asking. If I'm allowed – well, anything to save your life."

Alec didn't understand. Why was he so determined to save him? He'd been stupid, he'd been dumb, he'd tried to be Jace… Magnus was right. He was nothing like his parabatai.

He felt like a failure.

"You look exhausted," he said awkwardly, not sure how their phone conversations could adjust to being face to face.

Magnus nodded. "I'm drained. I'm going to sleep for three days and recharge myself." He smoothed the blanket back over Alec, pausing at his legs.

"You have a bulge in your pants," he reported, a twinkle back in his eyes.

Alec couldn't sit up, let alone jump to his feet, even though he wanted to. "What?"

Magnus drew back the blanket again and took a now crushed cell phone out of Alec's pocket. "I can't believe you didn't notice. Didn't it stab you?"

Alec shrugged and took the phone mournfully. It hadn't lasted very long at all. Still, the damage was impressive. He decided to save it. He and Jace had a collection of broken phones. They went through several a year. So far, the prized phone was one of Jace's that had been cut clean into two by an astray seraph blade.

Alec actually grinned as he observed the plastic, which had several metal bits and wires sticking out oddly. It barely looked like a phone anymore. This would _so _top it.

"Can you put this in the top drawer?" he asked and handed it to Magnus. Magnus frowned but reached over to deposit it in the phone drawer.

"Do I want to know why you have a pink phone with flowers in there that looks like it was turned pink with blood?"

Alec laughed. "Actually, that was pink in the first place. The blood only broke it. That was Izzy's first one. Oh and can you grab me one from the second drawer?"

Magnus set a new phone on his stomach. Alec flipped it open and scrolled through the contacts. "Mom, Dad, Institute, Jace, Izzy… Okay, this one is programmed. I just need to activate it later." He smiled and set it on a nearby table.

Magnus picked it up, amused. "You have a supply of preprogrammed phones?"

"They break really easily. It's not hard anyway. We only need a few numbers. Home, my parents, each other, and all the fast food restaurants within five blocks."

Magnus scrolled through again, his thumb pressing lightly on the down button. "You're missing something."

"What? That pizza place? We haven't put that into them yet but we're going to."

Magnus rolled his eyes and punched a few buttons. "No." He slipped the phone into Alec's pocket. "Me." He smiled. "You know, when I asked if you were scared, I didn't mean about the Cup."

Alec swallowed, but his throat was dry again. "What did you mean?"

Magnus ran his palm down Alec's cheek. "Us. Are you scared of us?"

Alec flinched away. "Magnus, I'm not ready, I told you, I can't –"

"Let me try one thing," Magnus murmured and Alec's heart pounded as he leaned in. Adrenaline raced through his veins and he went slack in the warlock's arms.

Magnus's lips were soft. It was just a peck, lasting less than three seconds, if that long. But when he pulled away, Alec couldn't say anything.

"We'll take it slow. I promise. Just give me a chance. It would have killed me to see you die tonight."

Alec took Magnus's hand and nodded slowly. He could do that. He could try. A chance didn't take too much. And maybe Magnus was right – he didn't have a shot with Jace. "I thought you didn't promise."

Magnus rubbed his thumb against the back of Alec's hand. "You're an exception."

* * *

Notes: I hope you enjoyed it! Again, not my favorite bit of writing, but I tried my best. I kept all of your advice with Alec in mind (and trust me, it was hard! I agree, Alec probably doesn't curse that much - But I unfortunately do! It was a good practice for breaking the habit, though, so thanks) and appreciated each and every review. Reviews help me get through my day/week/life, so anything you have to say about this chapter would be greatly appreciated and loved and cherished. I tried to reply to as many as possible, but things got hectic and I haven't sent any replies to the more recent ones. SO, here's to you: **THANK YOU!** As a thanks (and encouragement to stick around), here's a sneak peek:

_"What are you not sure about doing?"_

_"You," Alec blurted out before he could stop himself. He bit his lip instantly, so hard he thought he might draw blood. Why had he said that?_

_Magnus laughed. "Well, no offense, but I'm pretty sure you're not ready to do me yet. I think you'd have to be pretty hammered to do that right now."_

(Insert shameless self advertisements: If you're in the mood for a little bit of the cliche Magnus/Alec angst with a twist about Alec being mortal and Magnus being immortal, check out Forever Doesn't Last. Chapter Three due as soon as I can get it ready for read-ability. Unlike I did with the above chapter)


	3. Apartments and Alcohol

**Title: **Calls and Closets

**Summary: **_"You hadn't seemed quite out of the closet yet, you know?" Magnus said. Alec choked on a laugh. "I'm not, really. Literally and figuratively." Malec_

**Part Three: **Apartments and Alcohol

**Notes: Well, here is the long awaited final chapter of this Malec fic. Personally, I think this is the best Malec I've ever written. And when I was writing... well, I think you'll have to read to understand but I called my friend squealing how I could practically feel the heat! This chapter takes place in CoA. You may notice that this sort of recaps - it was written before I decided to post it all in one story. Also, I wrote this before the previous chapter. Enjoy! Feedback would be greatly appreciated!**

**Also, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who favorited, put this on alert, reviewed, and read this fic. You guys rock! (does little heart with hands) You make me go on! I'll be away all weekend, so no updates on anything until possibly mid next week, if not later (sorry for those of you reading Forever Doesn't Last... I wont have access to my computer and I unfortunately have to keep up my grades if I'd like to pass Bio).**

**_Warnings: Slight use of alcohol in this chapter. Also a somewhat intense make out scene between two of the same sex (but seriously, if you don't like that, why are you still reading this Malec fic?)._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. Or Alec and Magnus.**

* * *

Alec peeled off his clothes and threw them in the hamper, replacing them with a towel. Dragon demons… he was going to _kill_ Jace. Since when did almost extinct become extinct? Furthermore, when did people fight demons that were almost extinct? That meant they were supposed to be almost _gone!_

He felt sticky and gross and absolutely horrid. There was nothing he wanted more than a hot shower and he knew that if he didn't get to it soon, Isabelle and Jace would use it all. He switched on the shower – steaming hot – just as his cell phone began to vibrate. He checked the caller ID – Magnus Bane.

Alec's stomach lifted. He was still sore and looked like he had been ridden over by a truck thanks to the Greater Demon battle, but Magnus had thankfully been there to save his life. He was much better than he might have turned out.

Now, Magnus had been calling every few days just to check in (and occasionally just to chat). Alec wasn't sure what it was about him. Magnus's image made Jace flee his mind without a trouble.

"Hello?" he answered, his breath hitching.

"Hey, Alec," Magnus responded. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," he admitted. "Jace decided to drag us all out to battle a dragon demon."

"I thought those were mostly extinct."

"That's exactly what I said!"

Magnus laughed. "Did you get beat up too badly? How about the crutches? You still using them?"

Alec sighed. So it wasn't a conversational call. It was a check up. Great. "I'm not too hurt, no. And nope, I'm not using the crutches anymore."

"Good." Magnus seemed to purr. Alec wondered if it had anything to do with the cat eyes thing. "So, what are you doing? Not sitting in a closet, I hope."

Alec laughed this time. The first time they had spoken, the night after the party, Alec had resorted to literally hiding in his closet just in case anyone barged in. Magnus hadn't stopped teasing him since.

"No," he snapped. "Trying to steam up the bathroom."

"Oh, that's good for your pores," Magnus commented. Alec said nothing. "I suppose you don't care about that."

"No, not particularly," Alec said. "I don't go for the makeup and hair stuff and the… glitter." He pictured Magnus's signature colors – which was really all of them. Definitely not him.

"That's okay. You look good in black," Magnus assured him. "So you're in the bathroom right now?"

"Yeah," Alec admitted. He closed the toilet seat and sat down. "Where are you?"

"Wait one second." There were a few doors opened and shut, then the sound of water being run. "Same place."

"Why do you always do that?" Alec asked. Magnus always tried to put himself in the same place as Alec when they talked.

"So it can be like we're together."

A hot rush surged up Alec's neck, into his cheeks and even his ears. He glanced into the mirror – yep, red as a tomato. "Right. That's… cool." His voice came out strangled.

"Hey, how about we meet up so we can actually be together? Talk face to face for once." Magnus suggested this slowly, cautiously. Alec knew it was only for his sake. The warlock was never this careful.

"Er…"

Magnus continued quickly. "Not if you don't want to, though. This is fine."

"Alec!" There was a bang on the bathroom door. Isabelle had broken into his room again. "Alec, get your butt out of the shower, you're using up all the hot water!"

"I'm not even in the shower yet!" Alec yelled back. "Jace must've used it all, it's heating up!" This was a blatant lie, but a necessary one. If he didn't tell it, Isabelle would freak out at him.

"I'm coming in, you're a liar, I see steam!"

Alec tightened the towel around his waist just as the lock clicked and the door swung open. Damn Isabelle. She wore a robe, her hair slicked back in a ponytail. Still without a speck of dirt on her. It was almost unfair.

Alec set the phone behind him, aware that Magnus could probably hear every word. "Isabelle, what are you doing?"

She hoisted herself onto the counter and kicked the door closed. "Oh, this is good for pores."

"Told you," Magnus whispered.

Isabelle's eyes lit up. "Hi, Magnus!" she said. "Put it on speaker, Alec."

"_No_," he said firmly and pressed the phone to his ear again. He averted his eyes from Izzy. "Magnus, I've gotta go."

"You never answered my question," Magnus said before he could hang up. "Meet me somewhere?"

"Not where someone I know will see us," Alec said quickly.

If Magnus was annoyed or offended, he didn't show it. "Of course. Taki's?"

"That's basically the opposite of what I just said."

"We're not going _to _Taki's, we're meeting there. I know somewhere nearby."

"Okay," Alec said slowly, suddenly not sure if this was a good idea. "Izzy, get out of my bathroom, I'm on the phone."

"Oh yes, like that's the most normal place in the world to be talking to a sexy warlock," she said much too loudly.

Alec glared. "Out!"

"Oh, you're cranky," Isabelle said but slid off the counter and headed for the door. "Shower and get out of the house. But be safe, you two!" She was laughing as she walked down the hall.

"Sexy warlock," Magnus repeated thoughtfully. "Hm. I could get used to being referred to as such."

"Isabelle said that, not me," Alec reminded him.

"Still, the habit might rub off eventually."

Alec raised his eyebrows, though the warlock couldn't see him.

"Don't raise your eyebrows at me, Alec Lightwood, I know you are."

Alec let himself smile goofily. Magnus knew his so well that it was scary. They had barely known each other two weeks, yet he could read his body language from miles away. "You're so conceited."

"I never said I wasn't," Magnus said. "How about this? You get your butt in the shower, clean all the demon guts off, and then meet me by Taki's. Nobody has to know."

"I'm not sure…" Alec said uneasily.

Magnus sighed. "Is this to do with Jace again? Is he hurt? In need of a sponge bath or something? Because if he is, I'm available, too."

Alec gripped the phone tightly. "No!"

"Has he decided he's gay and is love with you?"

"No!"

"Then there ought to be no problem with meeting up with me for one afternoon. See you there or not. I'm sure plenty of people will be willing to hang out with me if you don't have the guts to show."

The line went dead. Alec set down the phone and jumped into the now chilly shower with a resolve like none other to prove Magnus wrong.

* * *

Alec was sweating in his jeans and long sleeved t-shirt, but was too self conscious about the bruises running up his arms and legs to wear anything less. Magnus looked at him in distaste when he reached the corner by Taki's.

He fingered the stele in his pocket, willing to make himself a glamour anytime, anywhere. Magnus closed a hand over his wrist.

"What," he spat. "Are you wearing?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Clothes. I'm sure you're glad that I am." Magnus himself was wearing black skinny jeans that, from what Alec could tell, had sparkles in the fabric and a multicolored t-shirt that looked more expensive than his entire wardrobe.

Magnus scanned Alec. "I'm not sure that I am, especially considering that you're wearing _that_. It's eighty-five degrees, what's with the long sleeves?"

Alec winced as he yanked his arm out of Magnus's. "Some of us have been poisoned by demons in the past few days and the bruises haven't quite faded," he snapped.

Magnus shook his head, disregarding him completely. "And it's black! On top of it all, it's black. And it doesn't fit you at all, that's what, a size too big?"

Alec took a deep breath. Through gritted teeth, he muttered, "Are we going to stand here on the corner looking like prostitutes or are we actually going somewhere?"

Magnus glanced around and waved at some people passing. "I'll go for the prostitution thing, it sounds fun."

"_Magnus_."

"Right. Sorry. Forgot you're not into that kind of thing. Come on, we're definitely going somewhere." Magnus took hold of Alec's elbow and start leading him down the block. Alec took his arm back and glanced round nervously.

The ifrit from Taki's was talking to Kaelie, the waitress, right outside the diner and they looked at the passing pair with a look that said they were definitely excited for the gossip. Alec looked away and tried to slow his pace so he was a few feet behind Magnus.

Eventually, Magnus led him into an apartment building and they climbed endless steps together in silence. Alec felt like he ought to be worried or concerned. He had no idea where they were, what Magnus was planning, if he'd even come out alive…

Oh what was he saying? Of course he'd come out alive. Magnus wasn't going to kill him.

The warlock stopped at a door and stuck a key inside. As he twisted the doorknob, he looked behind him with a glint in his eye, checking if Alec was behind him.

Alec gulped. Well, he wouldn't kill him purposely, at least.

"Welcome," Magnus said and swung the door open grandly, "To my humble abode – the second." He gestured for Alec to enter.

Alec walked in slowly, taking in his surroundings. It was nothing like his other apartment. This one had blank, unpainted walls. There was the bare minimum of furniture shoved into the small room. A bed, a table, and two chairs. Alec could see a bathroom (the shower had no curtains, he noted) and a kitchen that looked like it had never been used.

"You have two apartments?" he asked as Magnus shut the door behind him.

Magnus shrugged. "It's where I stay when I have business in the area. It's a pain to go back and forth, you know? Especially when it's really late."

Alec nodded. "That makes sense," he said slowly.

Magnus kicked off his shoes and Alec wondered idly if he should, too. Magnus headed to the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink? Water? Juice? Soda? I think I have some vodka from when you got hurt…" He started rummaging, through the cabinets.

"I don't drink," Alec said quickly. "Why do you have alcohol from when I was hurt?"

"Well, I was worried," Magnus explained and took out two shot glasses. "There was nothing I could really do, so I eventually came back to here to drink and sleep a bit."

"I don't drink," Alec repeated when he noticed that Magnus was pouring vodka into both glasses.

"Right," Magnus said and smirked as he handed Alec one.

"I don't! I mean, I've had wine, but only enough to get me buzzed. I don't want to get drunk."

Magnus laughed smirked even wider. "Why? Scared that you'll get a loose tongue and spill all?"

Alec blushed and looked away. "Maybe," he muttered.

"Well, I already know, so it's no big deal," Magnus said. "Take a seat somewhere, anywhere. Floor, table…" He grinned slyly at Alec. "Bed."

Alec's throat went instantly dry and he managed to croak, "T-table is fine."

Magnus looked at him silently. "Sit on the bed, for god's sake. There's no need to be uncomfortable. Those chairs are for business only."

Alec laughed, but didn't go near the bed. "Excluding that hint of prostitution you mentioned before, right?"

Magnus smiled, as if he couldn't believe those words were coming out of Alec's mouth. Alec didn't believe it either.

"I only invite really special people to sit on my bed," Magnus said and inclined his head toward it. "It's the closest thing to a couch in here. We might as well."

Alec swallowed, trying to wet his throat, and nodded. He crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, trying not to spill the drink that he had no intention of drinking. Magnus downed his as he sat.

"So." Magnus stretched the word out as long as he could. "What do you want to do?"

Alec shrugged. He hadn't expected things to be so awkward when they were standing in the same room. The phone calls had become routine, comfortable. But now, they were sitting there and just staring at one another and oh god, it was sending twists and turns in his stomach, in his brain, in his heart…

Magnus sighed. "You sure you're not too hot in that shirt? I can lend you something."

Alec shook his head rapidly. He couldn't go home in someone else's clothes. Surely his mother would notice if he was wearing something of Magnus's.

"I have a black t-shirt that might fit you," Magnus added. "It's completely plain, I promise."

Alec shrugged.

"Are you really going mute on me?" Magnus demanded. "Come on, _say _something, Alec."

Alec fumbled for words. "I… Magnus, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. We don't… I… We barely know each other, why am I even here?"

Magnus frowned. "So we can get to know each other. Look, if you don't want to stay, that's fine. I'll walk you – well, no, I won't walk you home, I know you wouldn't want that. But I'll walk you back towards Taki's, if you want."

"I'm sorry, Magnus," Alec said quietly after a short silence. "I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, I just don't think I'm ready for this sort of thing."

"I know," Magnus said just as softly. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I know I tease a lot about you being in the closet, but… if that's what you want, that's what it'll be. I won't push you."

Alec looked at the shot glass instead of Magnus. He let himself take a tiny sip, barely enough to make his throat burn and his eyes water. "It's not that," he admitted. "Well, partially, it is. I just… you were right before, I think. On the phone. I've been in love with Jace for so long, I just don't know –"

"How to care about anyone else?"

Alec reluctantly met his eyes. "Yeah."

Magnus nodded. "I've had things like that, too. The thing is, sometimes you have to get over someone by doing things you're not sure about. Sometimes, it's a disaster. Usually it turns out well."

"What do you mean?" Alec cocked his head to the side curiously. He kicked off his shoes and crossed his legs on the bed. His chin rested in his hand, which rested on his knee.

Magnus thought for a minute. He reached across Alec to set the glass on the night table and Alec followed suit. He definitely didn't like the burning. Wine, he could deal with. But not that. Too strong.

"Well," he answered. "Once, I broke up with my girlfriend and I was having trouble getting past her. It was a sort of nasty breakup – she thought I was cheating, which I was _not _and slapped me in front of about a million people, calling me all sorts of names, threatening me, the whole shebang. A few weeks later, I ran into some guy. We were both drunk, we kissed. Decided that I liked it better than I liked kissing my exgirlfriend. So that was a good thing."

Alec frowned. He couldn't quite picture Magnus with a girl, which was why he supposed Magnus considered it a good thing.

"So, are you saying I need to find a girl to make out with?" Alec said slowly.

Magnus shook his head and his hair fell in his face. He leaned back onto his elbows. "No. I didn't say you need to kiss anyone. Just try something new that you're not sure about."

"Like what?" Alec leaned back as well, surprised to find that the bed was extremely comfortable. Magnus was across from him.

He looked to the ceiling, as if the answers were there. "I don't know. What are you not sure about doing?"

"You," Alec blurted out before he could stop himself. He bit his lip instantly, so hard he thought he might draw blood. Why had he _said _that?

Magnus laughed. "Well, no offense, but I'm pretty sure you're not ready to do me yet. I think you'd have to be pretty hammered to do _that_ right now."

Alec laughed weakly. "Yeah, I guess I would." He paused, unsure. "Maybe we can do something else, though?"

"Like what? You afraid of heights? Maybe we can find a rollercoaster or something."

Alec's insides felt like they were on a rollercoaster, but he seemed unable to stop himself as he plowed forward. "No, maybe… maybe something closer to the idea you had before?"

Magnus's jaw was set firmly as he sat up, each movement more cautious and hesitant than the last. Alec's stomach lurched nervously and he, on instinct almost, leaned in towards Magnus, inching closer.

They were still at least a foot apart when Magnus whispered, shaking his head, "What are you doing, Alec?"

"Something I don't know if I want to do," he murmured back. His hand only trembled slightly as he reached out to rest it on Magnus's. It wasn't Jace's in the slightest and maybe that's what drew Alec towards him so strongly.

Magnus pulled away. "Then don't. Don't do anything you don't want to. I don't want you to do that. Please. You don't want to, Alec, so don't."

Alec reached out again, his eyes shut tight. Magnus's hand was cool, a contrast to his own overheating body. Magnus was right – long sleeves were a bad idea in the middle of the summer. With the warlock so near, he couldn't even attempt an image of Jace in his mind. For some reason, relief flooded him and he knew – just knew – that Magnus was wrong.

He wanted to.

"Magnus, please," he whispered. "Help me get him out of my brain."

Magnus's fingers shook under his own, as if the warlock couldn't control them any better than Alec could. Alec didn't open his eyes as he moved forward, and then he collided with something, someone, and there was nothing, nobody he could think of except Magnus.

He was pushed back against the voluminous pillows, gasping as he did so. His legs unfolded themselves and he could feel the warlock's lying beside them. Magnus was pleasant against his lips, against his hands. In all his fantasizing about Jace, he had never expected Magnus to be _better _than his imagination. That kiss when he was injured was nothing compared to this.

Magnus's lips were smooth and pressed down on his feverishly. Alec responded instinctively and held the warlock closer, kissing him back, moving his lips whichever way Magnus did.

Magnus pulled away much too soon. Alec looked at him, wide eyed and nervous. Why had he pulled away?

Magnus was grinning, his eyes making him look like a Cheshire Cat. "You okay?" he murmured.

Alec nodded, speechless.

Magnus laughed and eased back onto his knees. "Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Fine," Alec spluttered. "I-I'm totally fine. Completely fine."

Magnus extended his arm and gently touched Alec's cheek as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Alec said, more confident this time. That had been nice. More than nice. He liked it. He liked Magnus, even, he realized. He _really _liked Magnus.

"Do you want to…" Magnus trailed off, and to Alec's astonishment, pink crept up his cheeks.

"Are you _blushing?_" he asked incredulously.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Tell that to anyone, Nephilim, and you never leave this apartment again."

On impulse, Alec grabbed Magnus by the hand and pulled him closer again. At this point, he wasn't sure if he'd mind staying there forever. He fell back again, taking in the moment with every cell in his body. Magnus's smell, the taste of his lips, the fabric of Magnus's shirt under his fingertips as he grabbed onto the warlock's shoulders…

Magnus pried himself away from his lips and Alec took a small breath of air, expecting him to sit back again. But this was not the case. His lips touched the corner of Alec's mouth, trailing down his jaw line, and Alec couldn't think of a reason to stop him. He clutched Magnus tightly. One of Magnus's hands wandered under his sweater, but he didn't mind when the cool, not callused skin, so unlike his own, rested on his heart.

Magnus had been right. Maybe things he wasn't sure about did turn out to be the best.

The softness was replaced by a dull pressure on his neck and Alec stiffened automatically. Magnus lifted a hand and it twisted in Alec's hair as Alec's tangled itself in the rainbow colored streaks. He relaxed again, his eyes shut, afraid that any sight would ruin the moment.

Magnus disentangled his hand from Alec while he moved the other towards Alec's shoulders, pulling up the sweater as he went. But the hand moved too quickly in the wrong direction, and Alec felt the shot glass hit his skin before he heard the fall.

Liquor soaked through his shirt and he sat up straight, almost knocking Magnus off the bed completely.

"Stop," he panted.

Magnus moved back immediately. "Are you okay?" he asked again. "Did I hurt you?"

Alec's cheeks felt hot and he pressed a hand over his (also burning) neck. "N-no," he said shakily. "The vodka –"

"No problem." Magnus slid off the bed and picked up the shattered glass. It had fallen to the ground after hitting Alec. "This bed has had worse than alcohol in it."

Alec didn't even want to know what he was referencing, though he was fairly certain it was dirty. "But my shirt hasn't."

Magnus took the few steps to the kitchen and threw the glass into a trash can. He smiled as his eyes raked over Alec.

Now that Magnus was across the room and they were no longer kissing, Alec felt like he was snapped back to reality. What was he _doing?_ He was a Shadowhunter. A Shadowhunter! Making out with warlocks had to be against some sort of Law. Making out with the same sex had to be against some sort of Law. _He_ had to be against some sort of Law!

Alec drew his legs to his chest quickly, trying to ward off Magnus's stares. Yes, that had been nice. He had enjoyed it much more than he wanted to admit. But this could never work. He wasn't sure what had compelled him to do it, to want to kiss Magnus so eagerly.

He knew he had only a sip of the vodka (after all, the rest was soaking into his shirt), but maybe that had something to do with it. Yes, he decided, that had to be it. He didn't blame Magnus at all, no. It was his fault for taking the sip in the first place, for not refusing the glass.

"I told you that shirt was a bad idea," Magnus said loftily and crossed the room to the bathroom. There didn't seem to be a closet in this apartment – Alec noted to mention that one day. Two could play at the closet jokes, after all.

Magnus reached under the counter, where there were a few stacks of clothes. "Here." He tossed a plain black short sleeved shirt to Alec. "Change into that."

Alec let it land beside him and then picked it up slowly, as if it might detonate. He observed it – no glitter, no embarrassing graphics, and a normal neckline. Okay. He could wear this.

"I've got alcohol all over me," he said slowly, not meeting Magnus's gaze. The warlock stepped out of the bathroom.

"Clean yourself up," he invited. "And then come out again. I'll see if I've got any food here that's not rotting."

Alec didn't think this sounded promising, but did as suggested. He shut the door behind him and peeled off the shirt. This was the second he had ruined this day, both at fault of some other guy. First Jace and the stupid demon. Now Magnus and… He couldn't even think of it without burning up again.

He ran the sink and scrubbed at his skin where he was sticky with the drink, but was careful not to wash his hands. They still tingled with Magnus's touch – he didn't want to risk getting rid of that so quickly.

It wasn't until he was clean when he realized that he had forgotten the t-shirt outside. He glanced at his sodden shirt. He couldn't put it on again. And Magnus didn't seem to have any towels in the bathroom.

"Magnus?" he shouted through the door.

"Uh huh?" The warlock sounded distracted. A cabinet slammed shut.

How to put this? "Um," Alec said. "I sort of… forgot the t-shirt out there."

"And?" Another cabinet shut. "Why don't I have any _food _in this place? I knew I should have grabbed something from Taki's."

"Forget the food, Magnus. Can you, uh, just hand me the shirt?"

He expected Magnus to just open the door a crack and slip the shirt inside. He hadn't expected the door to be thrown open, much like Izzy was in habit of doing. His cheeks flushed again (he really had to stop that!) as Magnus crossed his arms over his chest, t-shirt still in his hands.

"I don't see what the problem is. You could have just walked out." Magnus tossed the shirt at him and Alec caught it. He instantly pulled it over his head. Luckily, it was on right. "It's not like you have a bad looking body. And how is it different from wearing a bathing suit or something? I wear bathing suits in public. Most everyone does."

"Magnus, please," Alec choked, now picturing him shirtless. "Not now."

Magnus nodded, sobered instantly. "Right. Sorry. Forgot that you're not used to this." He laughed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "You didn't seem like a newbie, though." He paused. "That's a good thing, by the way."

Alec bit his lip. "Good to know, I guess."

"It's very good to know." Magnus removed one hand from his pocket and slipped it into one of Alec's, tightening his grip ever so slightly. He led him towards the meager food supply in the kitchen. "So. Food that is edible: crackers, cookies, and… whipped cream."

Alec furrowed his forehead. "Do I want to know why you have whipped cream in your usually unused apartment?"

Magnus considered. "No, I don't think you're ready for that yet."

Alec opened his mouth, but shut it quickly. "I'll have a cookie, thanks."

Magnus passed the container over. It was unopened, so Alec hoped they weren't stale. He ripped the cardboard box open and took one out before handing it back to Magnus. Magnus did the same and then put everything else away.

"Could I… Could I have some water?" Alec asked quietly, sinking into one of the rickety chairs.

Magnus grabbed a shot glass (did he have anything but shot glasses in this place? What kind of business did he _do?_) and filled it with tap water. He pushed it across the table and Alec downed in readily, wetting his throat and mouth eagerly.

"That was fun," Magnus commented and sat down across from him.

"Fun," Alec repeated. "Fun is…" He struggled for a meaning, before sighing. "Yeah, that was fun." For once, he was fairly certain that this was a definition he and Jace could agree on. "Extinct" perhaps not, but "fun"…

"Is there any chance we might, you know, do that again?" Magnus inclined his head, waiting for an answer.

Alec looked at Magnus, remembering the feel of his lips and his fingers tangled in his hair… "Yeah," he said finally. "There might be."

His phone rang loudly, breaking the peaceful silence that ensued.

Alec jumped to his feet to grab it off the bed, where it had fallen out of his pocket. He checked the caller ID – Isabelle.

"What's wrong?" he said, skipping hello, because he was sure that Isabelle wouldn't interrupt him after pushing him so hard unless it was an emergency.

"Mom wants to know where you are and Jace just got home from a fight with a bunch of werewolves," Isabelle said all in one breath. "I told her you were on a walk."

"I… um," Alec said and glanced at Magnus nervously. The warlock was leaning back in his chair, tipping it dangerously. He watched him intently, his expression curious. "Okay. I'm on a walk. Why was Jace in a werewolf fight?"

"We missed it, he left after he talked to Mom. I don't know the full story, just get home and quick. I heard the _Inquisitor _is coming."

Alec gasped. "The Inquisitor?"

"Yes!"

"I'm going to kill Jace," Alec said. "This is all because of him?"

"The Inquisitor is coming to the Institute because of Blondie?" Magnus inquired.

Alec put a hand over the microphone. "Apparently."

Magnus whistled and stood. "Wow. Your little crush has it coming for him."

Alec reddened. "Oh shut up," he said and went back to Isabelle. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Well, hurry, Mom will start to wonder."

Magnus plucked the phone out of his hand and put it on speaker. "Isabelle, it's Magnus. Have you considered the idea of helping your brother out of the closet?"

There was a short silence. "Are you two sitting in a closet again?" she finally asked.

"No, he doesn't even have a closet in this place," Alec said. "It explains so much."

Magnus rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Alec's shoulder, drawing him close. He told himself it was because Magnus had the phone, but knew, just knew, it was more than that. He didn't mind either way.

"All right, Magnus, I promise you can keep my brother prisoner another time, but Mom is already pissed at Jace and he might get kicked out and I'm sorry, but I'd like at least Alec to still be around."

"Jace might get kicked out of the Institute?" Alec had always assumed that would be him. Jace was the best Shadowhunter he'd met.

"Out of the _Clave_," Isabelle corrected.

Alec went to take the phone from Magnus's hand, but Magnus simply slipped his over Alec's so they both held it.

"That doesn't sound good for a Shadowhunter," Magnus commented lightly.

"It's not," Alec said. "They strip you of your Marks and I heard your Sight, too."

Magnus frowned. "They can't do that. Even I can't do that. I've tried."

"You can't do everything, Magnus," Isabelle chimed in. Suddenly, she was muffled. "And – Mom, I'm on the phone! With my friend! His name is Magnus, okay? We – no, he's not my boyfriend! Yes. Sure, I'll call Alec. I told you, he's on a walk. I can honestly tell you he's not with a girl."

Magnus laughed so loud that Alec clapped a hand over his mouth. Unfortunately, this caused Alec to laugh and Magnus retaliated. They glanced at each other and started cracking up again. Holding hands over the phone with their arms crossing to cover the others' mouth – it was quite a scene.

"Oh my _god_," Isabelle said, clear again. "I can hear you two making a racket, what did I miss?"

"Just taking pleasure in the fact that Alec is most certainly not with a girl," Magnus commented. "I'll send him home soon, we're just going to take a few minutes."

"Okay," Isabelle said slowly. "Alec, you're spilling all when you get home."

She hung up without another word.

Alec snapped his phone shut and stuck it in his pocket. He turned to Magnus curiously. "What are we taking these few minutes for?"

Magnus placed his hands on Alec's waist and tilted forward. "Exactly what we were doing before."

* * *

Notes: Again, I hope you enjoyed! Feedbackk is wonderful, I try and use it as often as I can with both my fanfiction and original writing. Like I said before, this is my favorite Malec thing that I've written. Going over it this morning, I actually added a little bit because I loved the scene so much. Before, Magnus's hand went nowhere near Alec's chest. I'm sort of glad that it did, now... Anyhow, I appreciate all the people who have read this little threeshot and thank you all for reviewing/favoriting/alerting! My next MI fic will likely be Clary/Jace or something to do with Simon, though. Unless I get off my butt and finish that conversation between Alec and Jace... Oh, and that bet idea I got... oh boy, Alec, why can't you let me be with Simon for a little? I love you, but Simon's fun for angst!

(Oh and A+P [you know who you are] - yes, I put the cookies there for you)


End file.
